This application relates to aligned nanotubes.
Single-walled carbon nanotubes (SWNTs) may provide much better performance for electronics than traditional silicon due to their high carrier mobility and current-carrying capacity. Nanotubes can work as ballistic and high mobility transistors, and integrated logic circuits such as inverters and ring-oscillators can be constructed using individual nanotubes.
Randomly grown nanotube networks can be used for flexible devices and circuits. However, the stripe-patterning used to remove heterogeneous percolative transport through metallic nanotube networks cannot be easily scaled to submicron regime, and only PMOS transistors have been demonstrated for the reported circuits.